Come out
by hannahginny
Summary: Kurt gets hit on the head and transfers to an alternate universe where he is related to ND and his siblings don't know he's gay. Follow Kurt on his hilarious journey of Straight-hood until he can work up the courage to come out...or wake up from this crazy dream
1. Chapter 1

"I mean how can he ban me from buying clothes. Clothes are a necessity. Without clothes people would have to walk around naked which would make dumpster dives much more disgusting" Kurt ranted on and on to Mercedes and Tina while they made their way to their lockers at 8:30 AM. Mercedes with her arm wrapped around Kurt's right arm simply nodded and MM-HMM'd "He's being difficulty and irrational"

"Kurt I think this is the first time you were angry at your dad. You've practically worshiped him after he accepted you being gay. I imagine other dads wouldn't have been so kind" Tina said her hand gripping Kurt's as they passed by some Jocks. She released her grip when a ding sounded from her cell

"Or Glee club Members. Imagine if you had to come out to all of us as siblings" Mercedes shuddered "I would hope that Mercedes Hummel would have been accepting" Kurt laughed and squeezed her arm as they passed the Gym. The door swung open just as Kurt walked by and it hit him squarely in the face. He fell backwards and hit the floor with a THUD

"Watch where your going Lady" Azimo sneered purposely stepping on Kurt's had as he passed by. Tina practically had to restrain Mercedes to keep her from attacking Azimo

"Kurt...honey...are you okay" Mercedes asked once most of her anger subsided. Kurt moaned, not opening his eyes. His world was disorientated. Colors flying, voices echoing in the back of his mind. Finally it all just went black


	2. Chapter 2

DREAM!:

Narrator POV:

A thud was heard from Kurt's room. Kurt woke up to find himself on the floor again only this time it wasn't the tiled floor of McKinley but the flooring of a bedroom. Which in fact was where Kurt was. It looked like the room of a pre-tee. Messy, music was blaring from Stereos, there were bottles of cologne lining the dresser and shoes were scattered across the floor

Kurt stood up to find he felt much shorter. He looked in the mirror above the dresser to find a pre-teen staring back at him. The boy looked familiar to Kurt...to familiar. The acne lining his nose, the shape of his chin, the cheekbones

"OH MY GOODNESS IT'S ME!" Kurt said feeling his face "But-how...wha-?

Kurt was interrupted by a knocking at the door. He looked up at the white door but made no move to answer it. Someone knocked again

"Kurt?" The voice belonged to Mike. Kurt practically raced for the door, swung it open and hugged Mike tightly

"Thank goodness your here. The weirdest thing just happened-" Kurt stopped after seeing Mike's astonished face. Mike looked different too. Younger, years younger. He looked "Mike you look like your eight" Mike huffed

"I'm nine thank you Kurt" The boy said sarcastically in a high voice, clearly meaning he hadn't gone through puberty yet. looked much more relaxed then Kurt had ever seen him. His face was tan and he looked fit...for a little kid

"What? No your not! Your about to go into Senior year in high school" Mike looked at Kurt again only this time while raising an eyebrow

"Teenagers are weird" He mumbled before going downstairs. Kurt looked down the hallway he was in to see 6 more doors to his right and 3 to his left. There were 2 doors across from him then a stairwell. Kurt decided to go Left first and he knocked on the first door next to his bedroom

"SANTANA I SAID GO AWAY!" A voice that clearly belonged to Quinn shouted. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god I'm not in a house full of testosterone

"It's not Satan it's me, Kurt" Quinn snorted behind the door

"Satan, I like that" She said as she opened the door. Standing in front of Kurt was a 14 year old version of Quinn. She wore a yellow sun dress like the one she wore when she sang Halo/Walking On Sunshine

"I know this sounds odd but how old are you and how old am I?" Quinn raised an eyebrow "Just answer"

"I'm 14...your 12" Quinn said crossing her arms "Are you feeling all right Kurt? Want me to get you a Tylenol?" Kurt shook his head "Alright well if you see Santana yell at her for me. She stole and broke my FAVORITE DVD" Quinn shouted the last part down the hall. A door opened, the last one on the right and a 13 year old Santana and Brittany stepped out. Santana wore a red teeshirt with a bow in the middle paired with black leggings while Brittany wore a tye-dye dress paired with a white headband

"IT WASN'T JUST ME QUINNIE THE POOH!" Quinn scowled at the nickname "BRITT DID IT AS WELL" Brittany smacked Santana on the arm and they both stepped back inside their room

"UGH!" Quinn slammed her door. The door next to Quinn's opened. Kurt laughed because of the irony of the saying when one door closes another door opens. A 10 year old Rachel stepped outside. Apparently no matter what her age was she still was a migraine to the eyes. Rachel was wearing a kitten sweeter alone with Flared jeans and hoop earrings

"Could you keep it down Quinn, Tina and Mercedes are napping next door" Rachel said in an 'almost' yelling tone. Quinn opened her door, stuck her tongue out at Rachel and closed it again "Oh yeah, real mature" Rachel said before stomping back into her room

"Quiet Rachel, Tina and Mercedes are sleeping" Kurt couldnt resist saying. Rachel scowled at him before closing her door in his face. He chuckled as he moved onto the third and final door. He almost knocked but didn't because Rachel said Tina and Mercedes were napping. Instead he quietly opened the door and peaked inside

It looked like a little girls room. Mercedes and Tina were sleeping peacefully on single beds across from each other in the pale pink room. They looked 5 maybe traveled around the room taking in all the girlish items the teenage versions of the girls would have never gotten. A barbie lamp, pink dresses, Polly Pocket dolls

A knock was sounded and Kurt whirled around to see what looked like a 15 year old version of Finn and Noah

"Um...Kurt..." Finn stammered. Kurt quickly walked out of the room, ushering the boys with him. Finn opened his mouth but Kurt held up his finger signaling he wouldn't answer anything until he closed the door

"So, what were you doing in there?" Noah asked as soon as Kurt closed the door. Kurt shifted from side to side trying to think of 2 things

1) What to call him. Is he Puck yet?

2) Excuses, Excuses

"Um...Quinn woke them up with her yelling so I was trying to calm them down" Kurt said not saying Noah's name and sighed with relief as Finn and Noah nodded obviously buying his excuse

"Ya Santana broke Quinn's Sound of mucus DVD and she is really mad" Noah said as the trio started walking downstairs. Kurt wasn't listening instead he was admiring the pictures lining the wall of the staircase

"Music, it's the sound of music" Kurt corrected him

The first picture was a photo of Sam (who looked 6) and Finn and Noah (Who looked 4/5). They were all wearing matching outfits [[White tops with jeans]] and looked so happy and delighted. Like Polyester tops were that 'exciting'

The next picture was almost the exact same only Artie was added being held in Sam's arms. He looked 3

The pictures went on and on and Kurt found the picture of him as a baby. He was being held by Finn and was wearing the most adorable overalls. Santana and Brittany were being held by Noah and Sam and were wearing matching Pink dresses. Little Quinn was standing beside Sam laughing while Santana scowled. Quinn had probably teased her about being held

After looking closely at the Photos Kurt had a general idea of everyones ages after doing the math.

SAM:17

FINN/NOAH: 15

QUINN: 14

SANTANA/BRITTANY: 13

HIMSELF: 12

RACHEL: 10

MIKE: 9

ARTIE: 7

TINA/MERCEDES: 5

Kurt had finally accepted that he was dreaming. A very realistic dream probably brought on by the concussion and he just had to wait it through. Might as well have fun in the making

Kurt passed by the living and laughed a little. Some things never change. Mike and Artie were yelling at the Tv screen. They were playing video games like they always did whenever they were over at the Hudson-Hummel residence. Kurt, having never been asked to join in, decided to waltz over to the couch and sit down watching as the boys killed some Zombie's. It was amazing. Apparently in this universe either a) he wasn't out yet or b) the Boys were comfortable with a gay brother or c) He wasn't out and was accepted as a guy

Kurt decided on C because as he leaned over to grab a controller no one gave him a second look. However that lasted about a minute before Mike saw him and slapped the controller out of his hand

"KUUURRTTT" Mike whined. Kurt raise an eyebrow, he had never heard Mike whine before "No fair. Your like amazing at Video Games and I was winning" Kurt's jaw dropped "Sorry...was that mean?"

"Uh-No...no Mike I understand..I'm good at Video Games you say?" Kurt asked astonished. Mike nodded his head and Kurt squealed. Obviously in this universe Kurt doesn't squeal because both Artie and Mike paused the game and looked at Kurt like he had sprouted 3 heads "I mean, cool...whatever" Kurt said thankful that none of the now 'older' kids were in hearing range. He leaned onto the couch trying to act like those cool guys in Grease. Artie and Mike looked at each other before turning around to play their game


	3. Kurt's potential girlfriend

"I honestly think coral looks better on you then ruby red," Kurt said as he sat with his knees crossed on the edge of Quinn's bed. Quinn was getting ready for the athletic awards at McKinley High, being a Cheerio she needed to go and Kurt was helping her decide on her outfit.

"You think so?" Quinn asked twirling in her knee length ruby red dress. It had beading on the sweetheart neckline and had one strap with a flower on it

"Honey, **I know so" **Kurt said handing her the coral dress again

Outside, unaware to Kurt, though was a meeting across the hall in Finn and Noah's room. Sam, Finn and Noah were discussing an on going topic.

"Will he **_ever _**come out?" Noah said holding his head in his hands as he leaned on his desk in the corner of the room. Sam chuckled as he spun around in Finn's spinning office chair. "What's so funny?"

"We need to _trick _him," Sam said. Noah lifted his head and Finn turned the volume down on his TV. "Listen" Sam said. Noah moved his own chair closer to Sam and Finn just sat on the floor with his legs Indian style. "We set him up on dates, they fail but we keep badgering him until her spills"

"That sound awesome" Finn exclaimed just as Noah said the exact opposite.

"He needs to feel comfortable in confiding with us. He may not be gay" Sam and Finn exchanged looks and Sam opened the door so he could get a clear view of Quinn's room.

"Hey Kurt" Sam said cupping his hands around his mouth. Kurt looked up at Sam "What are you doing" Kurt walked Quinn's room doorway.

"Helping Quinn decide between coral or fuchsia now. It really is difficult seeing as both brands are amazing but the stitching is the key to a poor outfit" He replied. Sam looked over his shoulder at Noah who put his hands up in defeat

Finn grabbed a notepad and pen from his desk, opened the cap of the pen with his teeth and readied the pen

"Okay so set Kurt up with girls plan" Finn said as he wrote it. Sam closed the door the set back down on the chair "Let's see we'll need his class list" Finn said tapping the pen to his chin leaving little blue marks there as he was using the open side

"I'll get it" Sam said speeding out of the room as Noah kept mumbling 'this is going to fail'

_2 MINUTES LATER:_

"Okay so how about...Amanda Apprands?" Finn asked as he consulted the sheet for Grade 7

"She has headgear," Puck said as Sam tried to balance a pencil on his big lips

"So" Finn said "He's gay, he wont wanna like.. kiss her...right?" Sam laughed and nudged Finn with his foot

"Yes Finn that's what being gay generally means" Finn nodded and crossed her off the list

There was a knock on the door and Sam wheeled over to the door to answer it. He held his hand on the knob and yelled'

"Who is it?" Sam sang as Finn went through other girls with Puck

"Open the stinking door Sam **right now!" **Kurt yelled. Sam swung open the door and Kurt stormed inside

"Give it" Kurt said. He had been listening outside and heard their idea. He _really _didn't want to come out to them especially since he had already done it once and ONCE was hard enough (Even if like they all knew before hand). He ripped the paper out of Finns hand and stormed out

"Diva alert" Sam called behind his back making Kurt pause. That behaviour was acceptable for 17-year-old Kurt but on a 12 it was considered bratty. Kurt groaned and slammed his door shut


	4. Dating Sunshine

"Hey Kurt" Kurt looked beside him to see a smaller version of Sunshine Corazon standing there. She was wearing a yellow shirt that was slightly too big on her so it was tied up with an elastic. She had rolled her Capri's up so it now fell just under her kneecaps. Kurt had ripped apart his closet to find an outfit that suited him so that's why he was wearing a grey polo sweater with dark denim skinny jeans

"Hi Sunshine" Kurt said as he put his books in his locker. He was so bored of grade 7 since he knew everything already. He had aced a pop quiz in math he was sure of it and it was pretty funny to toy with the English teacher on Shakespeare since he learnt more about it in high school. The only thing Kurt was dreading was gym, no matter his age he just didn't do well in gym. He couldn't kick without his music and he obviously couldn't ask his teacher to blast single ladies so he could score a goal.

"So um...Kurt" Kurt noticed Sunshine was playing with the string on her Capri's "W-would you like to see a m-movie with me this Saturday at the Lima Mall cinema?" Kurt stopped putting binders into his bag and truly looked at her. She was biting her lip and was fidgeting slightly

"Uh" Kurt didn't really know how to reply to that

"Not as a date or anything" Sunshine said immediately although Kurt was sure that's exactly what she meant it to be

"Right, totally platonic" Kurt nodded his head while Sunshine tilted hers a little to the side

"Um...I don't know what that mean but ya" Kurt smiled a little and Sunshine beamed back

"I'd have to check with my parents first though" Kurt said suddenly realizing that he wasn't 17 again and didn't own a car he could just take anywhere

"Right, right, so get back to me tomorrow" Sunshine said before skipping back to her group of friends outside her locker

"Guess I have a date" Kurt muttered slamming his locker shut

_Saturday:_

"Have a nice time, text me when you want to come home" Will said as Kurt slammed close the car door. It was pretty at first to find out that his Spanish teacher was his father and his guidance councilor was his mom but Kurt figured it was all part of his freaky dream. It made sense though since Kurt had Spanish first thing that morning in the _real world_ and a meeting with Mrs. Pillsbury right after.

Kurt walked inside the mall, which thankfully was the same mall as _real world _Lima so Kurt didn't look like an idiot wandering around. He walked down some stairs and around a corner as finally he reached the movie theater

"Kurt" Kurt turned around to see Sunshine bouncing towards him. He let her hug him and drag him towards the line for tickets.

"What do you want to see" Both of them asked the other at the same time. Sunshine blushed

They ended up seeing **The Muppets** and Kurt was thankful that she didn't want to see a sappy movie or a really sad movie where she would be weeping all over him.

During the movie however Sunshine did try to grab his hand and Kurt felt really bad for having to spill popcorn on her in order to avoid it but he didn't want to lead the poor girl on

"Kurt" Sunshine said as they waited for their parents to pick them up. They were waiting outside and even though it was November it was warm with a slight breeze. Kurt was thankful for his jacket even if it was from Target "I don't think you enjoyed this as much as I did" She said and Kurt looked at her

"I'm sorry" Kurt said and Sunshine nodded and looked at the ground. He grabbed her hands making her look up. Kurt could see her eyes were glassy and he really hadn't meant to make her cry "Your just...not my type"

"I can change," She said eagerly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed "I mean" She leaned against the door behind them and crossed her arms "I can change" The door opened and Sunshine stumbled forward

"Watch where you stand" A blonde women said coming out of the mall in a blue tracksuit "Idiots" She muttered as she crossed right in front of a car to get to the parking lot

"Sunshine, I don't think your parents want a you to have a sex change," Kurt said and surprisingly Sunshine didn't pull away. She just wrapped her arms around him and he could smell her flowery perfume

"I am sorry I made you come on this date," She said still hugging him.

"It's okay, how would you know?" Kurt replied

"Well you do dress much more fashionably then the other boys in our grade and your voice is so much higher. It was a possibility but I don't like making assumptions" Kurt patted her on the back and pulled away from the hug

"Friends?" Kurt asked holding out his hand and Sunshine just stared at him "What?"

"Aren't you worried about me telling other people?" She asked him. The air was getting colder so Sunshine moved a little closer towards him and this time it didn't make Kurt nervous

"I believe you won't until I'm ready to tell them myself. Your not that type of girl" Kurt said just as Emma pulled up in her car "Bye Sunshine" Kurt waved goodbye to her as he stepped inside the car. Sunshine waved back smiling wider then when she first saw him at the theater and Kurt knew his secret was safe.

Kurt thought about the whole 'date' as Emma drove them home. It wasn't that he didn't want people knowing he was gay because at McKinley he was the only out person but he wanted to get out of this dream before then. No need to be gay bashed at school **and **in his odd dream

They pulled up in front of the house and Kurt saw Sam, Mike, Finn, Puck and Artie playing football. Well, Artie would just throw the ball since he was in a wheelchair but he was still a part of the game. Kurt helped Emma carry groceries into the house and they walked right in front of the boys on the paved path to the house. Kurt wondered if they would ask him to play just as a football was thrown right in front of him

"KURT, PASS IT OVER HERE" Mike yelled and Kurt was about to put the groceries on the ground and throw it back when Sam ran up to him and picked up the ball

"It's okay, I got it" Sam said before throwing it to Mike and running back to the grass. Kurt frowned as he walked inside with the groceries still in hand. Some things never change


	5. Exposed

"Mom, dad" Kurt said noting how weird it felt on his lips to say mom, especially to Emma. The two adults looked up. Emma was cleaning the desk while Will was watching Tv on his bed. He motioned for Kurt to come closer and he stepped into the room and climbed up on the bed

"What's up sport?" Will asked turning off the Tv. The whole room smelled like lemon since Emma was cleaning

"I-I have something to tell you" Emma put the cloth down and sat on the edge of the bed "I'm not like e-everyone else...I mean not normal...well I am normal b-but not by social standings...uh...I mean I'm...I'm kinda...gay" He closed his eyes not wanting to see their reactions. He was curious to see if his choir director was secretly homophobic, as that would explain his minimum amount of solos

"Honey" Emma rubbed Kurt's back "We know" Kurt peaked through his fingers and saw Will nodding his head

"Since when?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding small.

"I'm not sure if the older kids remember but you asked for a pair of sensible heels for your 3rd birthday. I knew there was something special" Emma tapped Kurt's nose "About you"

"Thanks E-mom" Kurt said crawling off the bed "Bye dad" He said waving goodbye. He opened the door and Finn and Puck toppled into the room. Kurt just stood there in shock

"We really don't have an explanation for this" Puck said as Finn rolled off of him

"Kurt" Finn said slowly. Kurt just shook his head, jumped over Puck and ran to his room. He knew he'd have to come out eventually seeing as dream was not going to end any time soon but he wished he could come out on his own terms. At school, everyone already knew and Kurt thought it'd be nice to come out again but by himself.

Kurt slammed the door shut to his parents yelling at his brother. It felt so weird to call them that seeing as just 2 years ago they were throwing him into a dumpster and flinging pee balloons at him

Kurt slid down the door wishing he could wake up from this horribly awkward dream.

OoOOOooooOoo

"KURT!" Kurt buried his head further into his pillow and groaned "DINNER!" Kurt didn't reply. He wasn't in the mood to face Finn and Puck. He knew how they reacted in the real world and he didn't want to relive it. Once was enough for him and he knew it would be worse this time around since they lived in the same house.

"NOT HUNGRY!" He yelled back. He didn't know the rules in this house but in his house as long as he ate at some time that night it was all right.

There was a pounding of feet and then whispered voices could be heard outside Kurt's door

"Kurt" That was Finn "We don't think any less of you because your..." He let his voice trail off and Kurt blushed. Was he really getting the _we support you _talk from his ex-main tormentors. This was just too weird

"Ya dude" That was most defiantly Puck. Kurt sighed

"Just go away," He said cursing his pre-adolescence voice. It was higher then his 16-year-old one if that was even possible.

"Dude your our bro and we love you" Finn said and Kurt had to keep himself from crying. Why was he so emotional? Why couldn't the _real world _Finn and Puck be this understanding. Ugh, he hated his life. Kurt threw a book at the wall and the spine cracked at the contact

"GO AWAY!" Kurt yelled. There was silence and then there was quiet whispering "NOW!" He shouted and then he could hear the pounding of feet going down the stairs. He realized all his problems seamed so much simpler now that he had this big _not out of the closet _problem.

"UGH, my life is one big drama" Kurt said as he buried his head in between his legs. It was so much simpler when he knew what they were feeling. He had already created a relationship with the guys and he knew where he stood with them. Now...it was so weird

Kurt pinched himself but it didn't work "WAKE UP" He shouted just as someone knocked on his door

"Kurt?" Kurt smiled a _bit _at the sound of Mercedes sweet innocent voice "Mommy wants you to come down for din din" Kurt opened the door and bent down on his knees to look Mercedes in the eye

"Tell mommy I'm dealing with something right now and glare at Finn and Pu-his twin for me honey okay?" Mercedes nodded and ran downstairs. Kurt chuckled to himself but just as he was about to close the door again was it yanked back open and Kurt fell forward because he was still on his knees. He fell at the person's feet, which were very smelly

"Kurt" Mike sat down in front of Kurt and Kurt pushed himself up

"No" Kurt held his hand out stopping Mike "Just leave me the fu-just leave me alone" Kurt slammed his door close for the last and final time. He was sure of it

What he didn't except was that an hour later a plate with two sandwiches and a flyer for a GSA (Gay, Straight Alliance) meeting to be outside his room. Why was his family so understanding when in the _real world _they were sooo not

He pondered this as he ate his sandwich. He'd have to thank Emma and Will (He refused to call them mom and dad) when he got the chance. Suddenly Sam just burst into the room making Kurt jump

"Ever heard of knocking?!" Kurt growled and Sam just shrugged his shoulder. He took Kurt's desk chair and sat in it. He spun around a couple times "Hello?" Why were the guys so cool with him all of a sudden?

"You like my sandwich?" Kurt looked from the sandwich to Sam and then the GSA flyer and spat the bit of sandwich he was eating out and jumped up

"THEY TOLD YOU!" He shouted and Sam stood up quickly knocking over a jar of pencils.

"Uh" Sam stammered. He was at a lost for words. Kurt just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He didn't know why it irked him that Finn and Noah or is it Puck? Whatever. It irked him that those two blabbed his gay-ness to everyone. Maybe it was because he didn't know how they'd react or maybe he was getting caught up in this alternative universe.

"Pinch me" Kurt said holding out his arm. Sam raised an eyebrow "Tell me I'm not dreaming or in a concussion from that door to the head collision" Kurt waved his arm in Sam's face "C'mon"

"Dude, if your trying to scare me away it won't work" Kurt sighed. Looked like he was stuck here for a while


	6. Hospitals and FINALE!

Kurt went to sleep crying that night; Sam still in the room watching him like Edward did to Bella. When he woke up he wasn't in his room he was in a white room with beeping and buzzing and curtains. He didn't want to open his eyes, too tired from his crying but then he realized he wasn't. His stomach didn't hurt anymore and his cheeks didn't feel wet. That was when he suddenly realized there were other people in his room. Familiar voices that didn't sound like preteens and children, in his half awaken state he caught bits and pieces of the conversation

"He's been asleep for a week" Said a female in a weepy voice which sounded like Brittany

"I'm going to kill Azimo" That was Sam. Kurt sighed not wanting to get up yet. He rolled over onto his side

"Not before I do. No one hurts my kid brother and gets away with it" That was most defiantly Finn. Kurt wanted to argue that he was only 3 months younger then the quarterback but not in the universe he was currently in. "Why is everyone in my room?" Kurt thought.

"You're the same age" Ah, the voice of reason. That you Mercedes! Wait...what?! She was 5...right?

"Shut up" Kurt was almost certain that one was Rachel, as annoying as ever.

Kurt tentatively opened his left eye half way as that was all he could do and got a blurry sight of New Directions. He quickly shut it; if he was in another dimension he was going to die! The first one was so confusing and to think, he came out to Sunshine of all people.

"Kurt" Rachel's teary voice grew louder then the whispers "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand" He felt her smooth hand be placed inside his and he grew even more confused. Was he dying? This was a new dimension and it sucked if he was dying but still better then being the offspring of (shudder) Will and Emma. Kurt tried with all his might and squeezed the poor girls hand. He had never felt so weak and...wasted in all his life. He felt exhausted and he hadn't even done anything beside open his eye half the way and squeezed someone's hand. Rachel squealed and he could hear her feet thumping on the ground meaning she was jumping

"DOCTOR! NURSE! HE DID IT!" Rachel cried "HE SQUEAZED MY HAND!"

"What did I do?" Kurt asked and everything grew silent. He hadn't realized he had said that out loud. Suddenly tons of body's were flung on top of him in a crying sobbing mess. His eyes were still closed, he didn't know if he ever wanted to open them.

"Open your eyes Kurt" Brittany told him. "C'mon" She coaxed and the room was silent. Kurt tried, he could feel all eyes on him but he couldn't. He didn't want to see what universe he was in. He didn't know where he was or why some people wanted to kill Azimo but he didn't want to find out. Was he dead? Was Azimo?

"I'm scared" Kurt replied. "Last time I did that I was related to at least most of you, if not all and I dated Sunshine and-" fits of laughter rang throughout the room "Your laughing at a guy who can't even open his eyes. Nice"

"Kurt, you've been in the hospital all week and-Oh no, Burt told me to text him if you woke up. Is this considered waking up? Oh hello doctor" Kurt almost laughed at what he imagined his step brother looked like right at that moment "He won't open his eyes"

Kurt felt people prodding and poking him and muttered voices. He sighed but couldn't muster the energy to open his eyes.

"Does everyone in this room go to McKinley?" Kurt asked as someone pinched him. He groaned as shoes squeaked against the floor. His head was pounding which didn't help his confusion and the constant babble surrounding him was just amplifying the aching.

"Uh...ya Kurt" Finn said and Kurt sighed. Maybe he was actually home. That would be nice

"Kurt can you open your eyes?" An unfamiliar woman asked Kurt. Kurt slowly opened his right eye and then his right. He saw all his friends teenage-size again surrounding him.

"Take him for testing" A doctor ordered "You'll all see him soon" Kurt grabbed Mercedes hand as he was pulled up. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, and he gave her a smile

"Its good to be back" He said sighing. She chuckled obviously not getting what he meant when he said that. "WAIT!" The doctors stopped and everyone looked up. Rachel sniffled as she daintily dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex "My dad's name is Burt and my step mom's name is Carol, right?" Everyone looked at him, doctors included

"No Kurt" Finn said dryly and Kurt got wide eyed "Th-that was sarcasm dude" Finn said clearly creeped out by Kurt's reaction. Kurt sighed and leaned against his pillows

"Leave the sarcasm to me please Finn" He said as he was rolled out of the room

It turns out that his alternative universe was just a dream. While getting tested the doctors and nurses informed him he had been in a coma for a week. He got hit in the head and then bashed into a locker. He was rolled back into the room he woke up in after he was tested and Finn shoved a phone in his hand. It was nice to call Burt dad and he didn't know how he would look Mr. Schue or Miss. Pilsbury in the eye when he saw them. His dad was very worried about his dream and wanted him to talk to a councilor or at least Miss. Pilsbury but Kurt convinced him to drop it. He would not have this conversation about his vivid and very realistic dream. He wouldn't! Azimo was suspended for a day and his dad was covering half of the hospital costs, which was nice. Kurt wondered how a nice father could have a part in creating such a horrible son but he's question that later.

Kurt saved and smiled at his computer screen. There it was, all written down from start to finish and he confidently clicked enter. He'd find out in a week if his short story made it to the finals of a local contest. He swirled around in his swivel chair and walked to his closet (Full of new clothes. His dad felt horribly guilty). All was right in the world...for now.


End file.
